iCan't Leave You Again
by beheadfirstfearless
Summary: Six years after Sam is forced to leave Seattle for New York City, she embarks on a long journey that was completely unexpected. This small trip suddenly turns into one of heartbreak and misery when she and Freddie surprisingly reunite. Will they be able to live happily ever after, or have their lives already been set in stone? Seddie Story! Rating may change later! Multiple POVs!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello, friends! I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammar problems you encounter. My laptop doesn't have spell or grammar check. This is my very first Seddie story, so please rate and review! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Not owning iCarly.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

Walking into my home, I heard the faint noise of an over-played Disney movie coming from the back room. _Great, _I thought. _The demons are back. _Don't get me wrong; I loved the children like they were my real siblings. The oldest of the seven was only eleven, though, so they still had a lot of growing up to do. Although I enjoyed having them around most of the time, there were still days when I wished I were an only child. That was one of those moments.

"Sam!" I heard, walking through the door of the play room. I looked up to find my favorite child and instantly let her fall into my arms. "Liam won't leave my hair alone!"

"Ah, just ignore him, Darcy." I replied with a smirk. "He's just jealous because you have pretty hair and he doesn't." And it was true. Darcy was obviously the most beautiful of the kids-myself included. Her hair was a blonde color with natural beach waves that matched her fair skin. She had gorgeous blue eyes that could make any stranger stop to stare at her. Her perfect pink lips would turn up ever-so-slightly when she was happy, which was almost always. Even though she was only nine, she had an appearance that would put even Kate Upton to shame. I sometimes compared myself to my kind-of-sister and wondered why people usually mistook us for real sisters. I wouldn't call myself ugly, by any means, but I was no Darcy.

When I moved from Seattle to New York City nearly six years ago, I made a promise to myself. That promise was to take better care of myself and be the daughter my mother would kill for to have back. So, there I was, twenty-three years old and still living in a foster home with seven needy children.

Of course I went to college and got a job, but I still didn't see a need to move out of my adopted parents one-story apartment. I had no boyfriend, which didn't bother me in the least bit. I tried to focus more on my job as a restauraunt owner when I wasn't helping out with my brothers and sisters. I had no time for a relationship. Besides, who needs love?

"Sam, sweetie, I'm glad you're home! I need help with the wash." I heard the muffled voice coming through the laundry room and automatically knew who it was.

"Sure, Nancy. Let me change clothes really quick." Nancy was my foster mom until she adopted me after just six months of taking me from my real mother. I was grateful she did, of course, but I sometimes wondered why her and her husband, Mitch, took me in. I was a lousy seventeen-year-old at the time, obviously scarred by my mother's carelessness. I had to go through months of therapy-physical and mental-after arriving in the big apple. I was on several medications-including an anti-depressent-yet, they never let go of me.

"Hey, Nance," I said while folding a ripped-up towel. "Why did you take me from my mom?"

"We've been over this a million times, hun, and you were there when it happened. One night your mom-"

"No!" I replied hastily. "I mean, that's not what I meant. I know what my mom did."

"Then what are you talking about, Sam?" She immediately put down the shirt she'd been trying to get a grass stain out of, obviously knowing the conversation had turned serious.

"I was wondering, um, why did you choose to take _me _in? Out of all the kids who needed help in the world, why did you go clear to Seattle to get me? And then adopt me after just a few months of knowing me?"

"The answer is so simple that I don't know if you'll believe it. You had potential, sweetheart." Potential? _Potential? _What kind of potential did I poccess while sitting in a puddle of my own blood in the middle of my living room floor? I was practically mad when Nancy and Mitch loaded me into the backseat of their minivan. I couldn't even hold a normal conversation with them for a month after the incident! What kind of potential did I _ever _show?

"You're right. I don't believe you," I replied with a sigh. "Well, probably because I don't understand you, but I also don't believe you!" Nancy stood and put my hand in both of hers.

"Sam, honey, I _knew _you could be the person you are today the very first time I saw you. Even covered in tears and ripped clothing I saw the potential in you. You just didn't have the right materials for that. Living in the situation you were in wasn't going to get you anywhere. I knew if I took you home with me and gave you a fresh start you'd grow up to be an amazing person. And look at you now!" She smiled the sweet smile that gave me the courage to trust her in the first place. "Now you're a talented, caring, and amazingly beautiful person who owns a crazy successful restauraunt in Manhattan, just as I suspected."

"Hmm, I guess I never saw it that way."

"Nope, and you still don't believe me."

"Nah, not really," I replied with a laugh, and Nancy fortunately started laughing back. I was finished with the conversation as soon as I had started it. Out of nowhere, a long, white envelope appeared on top of the pile of towels I was not yet finished folding.

"It came in the mail today." Mitch was suddenly by my side with a handful of junk mail that I could probably care less about. I quickly opened the letter, not bothering to look at who had sent it. It read:

_Dear Samantha Puckett,_

_ You have been cordially invited to the Business Leaders of America's fourteenth annual learning session, where you will be taught better ways to own a business with the use of today's modern technology. The event will be held at the Jewel hotel in Orlando, Florida, the week of August 17th, 2012. For further information, please call us at the number listed below. We hope to see you there!_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Business Leaders of America_

"What is it, hun?" said Nancy.

"Uh, an invite to some meeting in Florida that's supposed to help me with my business skills," I replied.

"You gonna go?"

"I guess. It sounds pretty legit, and I'm sure I'd learn a lot. I better get ready, though. I'll have to leave in two days if I want to get there on time."

"Okay, sweetheart. There are some suitcases in the back of my closet."

With that, I was off to prepare for my trip. I had always wanted to go to Florida, whether it was for a meeting or not. I had no idea what one simple week away from home could lead to, but that small decision I made on a whim was big enough to change my life forever.

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

"Hey, Carly, you're phone is finished," I said walking through the door of my best friend's apartment. All of a sudden, I heard a loud noise coming out through the walls. I instantly fell to the ground, shocked at what I had just witnessed. "What the chiz was that?" I yelled, obviously shaken. Carly laughed and approached the spot where I was sprawled out on the floor.

"Spencer decided it's time to try his alarm system again. I told him not to, considering it didn't work years ago, but he did anyway. You know Spencer."

"Yes, I do know Spencer. Sometimes more than I'd like to," I replied while grabbing Carly's hand. She helped me up, and I gave her her new and improved Pear phone. "Like it?"

"Oh, my gosh, it's so shiny!"

"Yep! It took me a few minutes to clean it up considering every liquid substance in existance has been spilled on it." Carly rolled her eyes. "So, that will be about another twenty bucks for the polish."

"Huh?" Carly's face suddenly fell, and I had to hold back laughter.

"Just kidding, Carls. You know you don't have to pay for anything. One of the many perks of having a technological genius as a best friend, remember?"

"Yes, I remember," she smiled coyly. "But I want _you _to always remember that if you _do_ eventually make me pay, I can walk right into your office and flirt my way into a free fix-up."

"I suppose that's true, but you've already dated most of the guys I work with. I don't think it'd be that easy."

"Oh, trust me. I have ways of getting the people I want." She winked before plopping down on the old couch that I used to sleep on as a teenager when my mom was driving me up the wall. A lot of good memories were made in this apartment, but I always forced them into the back of my mind when I started remembering them. It hurt too much to think about the good times, so I kept myself in the present at all costs.

"You know, Carly, sometimes I think you're only friends with me because I work for the Pear Store."

"Oh, please," she scoffed. "You know that isn't true! We were friends long before you got that job!" It was very true. I knew that wasn't the reason she was friends with me, but I always thought about it when she came to me over a broken phone or laptop, which was usually at least once a month.

"I know, but that was when we didn't have lives! We're adults now. Don't you want to hang out with, um, I don't know, _girls?_" I heard the sarcasm in my voice, but I'm not sure if she did. Her head fell as she absentmindedly wrapped a strand of her hair around her finger. "Hey, Carls, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to sound rude."

"I know, Freddie. Don't worry about it. It's my own fault. It's just been really hard for me to make friends ever since Sa-"

"Don't say it," I interrupted. "Let's just watch some TV, huh?" I flipped through the channels, but I wasn't paying attention. Instead, I was pushing the memories to the back of my mind yet again. I couldn't explain why I had such feelings about Sa-..._her._ I hated myself for not trying to stop those strangers from taking her. I knew I wouldn't be able to fight them, of course, but I still could have _tried. _To be honest, I never really got over her. Sure, we broke up, but that didn't mean I stopped loving her. I missed her every day, but I couldn't tell anyone about it out of fear that the memories would come back.

"So, um," Carly began. She was never one for awkward silences, so I wasn't surprised when she began speaking again. "How are things with Kyndal?"

"Great!" I replied. My mood instantly enhanced after hearing the name of my outstanding girlfriend. "Better than ever, actually. That's, uh, kinda one of the main reasons I came over here. I need to talk to you about something."

"Go on."

"Okay, um, I guess I'll just cut to the chase."

"That would be a good idea." I could tell Carly was getting impatient by the way she was sitting on the edge of her seat.

"Alright, so, I think I'm gonna ask Kyn to marry me." I read many different-and weird-expressions on my best friend's face. Finally, her face shown one of excitement.

"Oh, my God, Freddie! That's so awesome! Wow! Oh, wow, I can't believe it! This is so exciting! Oh, Freddie, can I _please _help plan the wedding? Please? I'd be so good at it! Wow, this is unbelievable!"

"Woah, there, Carls. I haven't even asked her yet. I don't even have a ring. It was only just a thought."

"Well, then, what are you waiting for? Go buy a ring!"

"Do you think she would say yes?" I asked nervously. I had no doubt that Kendyl loved me enough to marry me. The problem was, she was a model, and I didn't know if she was quite ready to settle down and start a family. Her job was important to her, and I hated to get in the way.

"Of course, she'll say yes! Why wouldn't she?"

"I don't know." I said through gritted teeth. "I'll have to get a ring, then."

"Oh, can I help you pick it out? You know I have great taste!" Carly _did _have great taste, but I think my girlfriend would have disagreed. She always saw Carly as an annoyance with ugly clothes and stringy hair. I didn't pay much attention.

"Well, you _could_," I answered. "But I think I'm going to buy it at a fancy jewelry store in Orlando."

"Oh, that's good, I guess. Wait, you're going clear to Orlando just to buy an engagement ring?"

"No, I have to go, anyway."

"For what?" There goes Carly. _Always _getting into everyone's business.

"The Pear company is sending me there for some meeting. Apparently, we are going to be teaching business leaders how to use modern technology to expand their skills."

"Oh. How long will you be gone?"

"About a week. Which means I have to start packing as soon as possible. Hey, do you still have those suitcases in the hall closet?"

"Ugh, I can't believe I'll have to wait a whole week for you to ask Kyndal!" Typical Carly, always hearing half of the conversation.

"Sorry about that, but what about the suitcases?"

"What suitcases?" I rolled my eyes.

"The ones in the hall closet."

"Oh, you can totally use those, if you want!"

"Thanks! I'll go get them and be on my way."

With that, I was off to prepare for my trip. I had always wanted to go to Florida, whether it was for a meeting or not. I had no idea what one simple week away from home could lead to, but that small decision I made on a whim was big enough to change my life forever.

* * *

**A/N: **Will Sam and Freddie run into each other at this meeting? Keep reading to find out!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Yes, another chapter! Considering this chapter is mainly character development, I worry that some of you will find this boring. It will get better, I promise! Since this takes place several years into the future, I thought you all needed to see what the characters are like as adults. Also, I changed the rating because of language. Just like last chapter, I apologize for spelling and grammar errors! Enjoy!

**Diclaimer: **I don't own iCarly. Obviously.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

It was only seven a.m., and my day was already horrible. First, my alarm didn't go off until six, when I clearly remember setting it for five. Then, I had to take a cold shower because-according to the hotel-their water heater was broken, and would continue to be for the rest of my stay. Upon brushing my teeth and getting dressed, I realized I had forgotten my hair straightener at home. So, now, I had my natural curly hair back, I was absolutely freezing from standing in negative ten degree water, and I was running late for registration.

"Samantha Puckett," I said to the tall girl standing behind the desk. Without her huge, thick glasses and tangled hair, she had the appearance of a model. She was pretty-and skinny-enough, but with her dorky sense of style she looked more like a librarian. Speaking of models, I realized I had forgotten to call Darcy.

"Here is your name tag and a laptop, which you will return back to me at the end of every day." She put special emphasize on the last part, obviously sensing a trouble-maker. _Yep,_ I thought. _Definitely a librarian._ "Your table number is eleven. Have a great day!" She smiled, and I walked away without returning the gesture.

Who was she to judge _me_? I wasn't going to just steal a laptop. Maybe six years ago when I wasn't a successful business owner I would have, but not then. I had too much pride-and money-to steal something from a _business meeting. _If I had to put up with that loser librarian for the rest of the week, I might have had to whip out my old-but still trustworthy-buttersock. The more I thought about it, the more the plan got better and better.

Of course, I still had my buttersock. Even though I changed my attitude a lot when I moved, Mama still knew how to make a grown man scream in pain. I didn't beat up random people on the street anymore, which was good, but those who knew my name also knew not to mess with me. That's why my seven siblings had such nice school teachers; before school started, I made it _pretty _obvious what would happen if they messed with my brothers and sisters. So far, so good. Which reminded me yet again that I still had to call Darcy.

"Hello?" The voice on the other line sounded tired, so I knew that it wasn't Darcy. She was never tired.

"Hey, Hope, it's Sam. How's everything going?" Hope was only seven, though she tended to act much younger. Her pity parties and useless tantrums were enough to drive anyone crazy.

"Hey, Sam! Everything is good."

"That's great. Is Darcy around?" Just then, I heard Darce ask for the phone. It took a lot of convincing and bribing, but Hope finally let her have it.

"Sam!" And there's Darcy. Never tired, and always overly-excited to see-or in this case, hear-me.

"Darcy!" We both laughed into the receiver. "How are you?"

"I'm okay, but I really miss you. Can you come home?"

I giggled to myself before answering. "I just got here, baby. I'll be home in about seven days, though. The time will fly."

"I doubt it," she sighed.

"It will probably go faster for you then it will for me. You get to go to school and have fun. I have to sit through meetings all day."

"_Fun?_" she replied. "During school? What are you talking about?"

I laughed out loud this time. "Oh, Darcy. You are too much like me. I still think it's ridiculous that you had to start school in the middle of August. When I went to school at Ridgeway-"

"What's Ridgeway?" she interrupted. _Oh, yeah, _I thought. _The kids know nothing of my life prior to leaving Seattle._

"It's nothing," I replied, not wanting the memories to spring up in my mind.

"Okay, then!" One of the many great things about my nine-year-old sister was that she didn't pry. "How has your trip been so far?"

"Awful," I replied. "Everything is going wrong."

"Like what?" Scratch that, she did pry sometimes.

"Just little things like smearing my eyeliner. By the time I get out of here, I'll be wishing I had never come."

"Maybe you'll meet a boy!" She suddenly perked up at the thought of me meeting someone. For some reason, Darcy had this strange infatuation with my love life, and I didn't even have one. Whenever we took walks or went to the mall together, she would always point out cute guys and insist that I talk to them. For a nine-year-old, she knew a thing or two about dating. Where that came from, I had no idea.

"I highly doubt that. The only guys that ever come to these meetings are dorks...and not the attractive kind." Darcy suddenly became over-joyed by the thought of an attractive dork. "They exist!" I defended myself.

Between laughs, Darcy replied, "Yeah, right! How many attractive dorks have you ever seen?"

_One, _I thought to myself. My muscles suddenly tensed up as my memories forced themselves into the front of my mind. Our first conversation, our first kiss, our first date; they were all there. I realized I must have been thinking longer than what I imagined when Darcy's voice rang in my ear.

"Hello, earth to Sam!" she shouted. "I know you're still there; I can hear you breathe!"

"Uh, yeah, I'm here," I replied nervously. "Hey, you should probably be going. School starts soon."

"It doesn't start for another hour!" she said viciously. She always found a way to argue.

"Do some studying then. I gotta go. Love you!"

"Ugh," she sighed. "Love you, too."

After I heard her hang up, I tried to turn my phone off, but it wouldn't even lock. I groaned loudly, which caused mutiple people to stare at me, but I didn't care. The dumb thing had been acting up for months. _I am in a hotel full of nerds, _I thought to myself. _Maybe I can find one that will fix this free of charge._

After two short minutes of debating with myself-silently, of course-I decided to go on the quest to find a special geek to help me out. After all, the meeting didn't begin for another twenty minutes. What was the harm of politely asking a nice stranger to help a girl out?

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

It was only seven a.m., and my day was already great. After searching for a jewelry store online, I came across one that sold Harry Winston engagement rings, which was just what I was looking for. The only downside was, the store was in Miami. After debating for just a few small minutes, I decided to add an extra day to my trip and head to the coast. It would be a perfect ring for a perfect girl.

Upon arriving at the hotel where the meeting was taking place, I went to find the registration desk. The man behind the counter was short and bald with huge glasses sticking out from his head. His large belly protruded from the rest of his body, and I guessed he was either a cartoon character brought to life, or a librarian.

"My name is Fredward Benson, but I'm here as a teacher, not a business student."

"Obviously. As if your shirt didn't tell me that." I looked down at my bright blue polo shirt that read "Pear Team" on the top left shoulder, taken aback by the man's comment. _Yep, _I thought. _Definitely a librarian. _"You'll be working with table twelve. Have a great day!" He smiled though it didn't reach his eyes, and I hesitantly grinned back, deciding to be the bigger person.

Since I had about twenty minutes to kill before the meeting started, I headed towards the small hotel cafe to get a cup of coffee. Standing at the check-out counter was a tall girl with very high heels purchasing a large cappuchino and a small blueberry muffin. She had long black hair that was staightened beyond perfection, and I instantly remembered that I hadn't called Kyndal yet.

"Hey, baby," she cooed into the receiver. Like always, she answered just after the first ring. That girl never put her phone down.

"Hey, Kyn," I replied with as much enthusiasm as I could muster. "Sorry I didn't call earlier. It totally slipped my mind. The trip here was exhaust-"

"Oh, that's okay! Guess what?" I sighed, knowing she only heard bits and pieces of what I just said. That's Kyndal for you, though. She never listened and mostly cared about herself. I don't know why I was so drawn to her; we were complete opposites. I guess after a million failed dates and relationships you just have to go with what you can get.

"What?" I replied.

"I called that cute little photography place beside the bakery in downtown Seattle, and they said they could do my headshots any day! Isn't that fantasic?"

"Yeah! I'm glad! Your other ones were kind of out-dated." Innocent answer, right? Well, not in Kyndal's eyes.

"Are you saying you don't like them?" Kyndal snapped. _What have I just gotten myself into?_ I thought.

"No, that's not it!" I sternly replied. "It's just...you've been using them for a while, don't you think? You deserve to have new ones all the time." I didn't mean it.

"Of course! And since it was your idea, you can pay for them!" I really didn't want to pay each and every time she got her headshots, but I guess that came with marriage. Besides, I doubt she could pay for them, anyway. The few modeling jobs she had had weren't very big, so they paid very little. Unfortunately, to get a job as a model, you have to have up-to-date headshots, and to have headshots, you have to have money to pay for them. Which meant I, being the one with money, was the one to provide the cash.

"Right," I replied.

"Um, Freddie? What's up? You're acting really out of it."

"Nothing is up. It was just a very long trip here."

"Uhuh, sure," she said, and I could feel the anger in her voice. "Or you're just checking out all the other girls at the meeting."

"What? Why would I do that when I have you?" Kyndal _was _a beautiful girl. Certainly not the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, but still beautiful.

"Cut the shit, Freddie."

"Look, Kyndal," By this time, I was more than confused. "I have no idea what you're going on about. I'm here for work, not vacation. I highly doubt I'd find anyone here that would change my thoughts about you."

"Whatever." I thought our conversation was finished...until she started screaming at me again. "I've been a really good girlfriend to you lately, so you better not screw me over. If you piss me off any time in the near future, you're gonna wish you had never been born."

"Yeah, got it. Listen, I really have to go. Love you. Bye." I hung up the phone without bothering to hear her reply.

After buying a small coffee, I looked at my watch to see I only had about fifteen minutes left before the meeting began. I decided not to fool around any longer and go on ahead to the large ballroom where I would be spending the next seven days. Truthfully, I was kind of excited for the ordeal. I'd get to teach people about my favorite subject in the world: technology. It also felt good to know that my pupils would be able to take that information and better themselves and their businesses. Another plus: I was getting paid.

I quickly approached table twelve and noticed that all of my supplies were already set up in a nice, neat order. There was a PearPad 4, PearPort Extreme 3, and PearPhone XT 7. I also noticed five wooden chairs placed by the round table. The one closest to the Pear products was obviously for me, so I placed my phone there before going to explore the rest of the room.

It was a large room, with a big stage placed at the very front. There appeared to be about fifty round tables with an equal number of chairs at each. I suddenly spotted a wide square table towards the back of the room and noticed it was full of cookies and drinks. I ventured back there hoping to get a sugar cookie to go along with my coffee. After grabbing one, I spun around quickly, running into a girl along the way.

"Dammit!" she shouted, and I saw that I had spilled my coffee all over her. She bent down to pick up the belongings she had dropped, and I instinctively followed her.

"Oh, my God, I'm so sorry about that, ma'am!" I said while reaching down for an old, beaten-up PearPhone.

"It's alright. Shit happens." There was a familiarity about her strong, tough voice, but I decided to ignore it. _Probably just a coincidence_, I thought to myself.

The girl had long, curly blonde hair that was then covering her face. She was petite, yet full of muscle. She smelled very good, and I again sensed some familiarity. Her tiny hand reached past me and landed on a Ziploc bag full of ham before she gracefully stood up. _Just a coincidence, Freddie, just a coincidence. _

Standing up, I saw that the girl was wearing black converse high-tops on her little feet, and they looked years old. Expanding my knees further upward, I saw she wore dark colored jeans that hugged every curve below her waist. Her shirt was red and simple, but was still hugging her curves exactly as her jeans did. I knew that body.

Finally-after standing straight up-I looked at her now uncovered face. She had fair skin, not too tan and not too pale. Her lips were a perfect size, and they curved downward into a pink frown. Her nose was perfect, as well, and I suddenly had the absurd urge to place a small peck on it's tip. Finally, I looked at her eyes, and I suddenly lost breath. Her blue eyes were large and her pupils dialated, obviously realizing who she had just run into.

The puzzle pieces all fit together. The voice, the clothes, the body, the facial features. They were all something I once knew so well-something I hadn't seen in years-and definitely something I didn't expect to find here. The girl holding these features wasn't just any girl.

The girl was Sam Puckett.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh, my! What will happen next? And did any of you catch the significance of the shirts? Tell me if you did! Review, please! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know what you're saying: Finally! A new chapter! I apologize for the lack of updates. My grandfather passed away Wednesday, and I haven't had the will-or time-to write. But everything is a little better now, thus a new chapter is born! A new POV is introduced in this, so please pay attention so you don't get confused. ;) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still not owning iCarly.**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

"Freddie?" I asked suspiciously. Surely it wasn't him. It couldn't be. The last time I heard from him he was still living in Seattle. Of course, that had been five and a half years ago, but still. Why would he be in Orlando for a business meeting? He hated business! Then it hit me: he was one of the tech teachers.

"Uh, hi, Sam." Freddie replied. He seemed shocked, but at least he could find his voice. I, on the other hand, couldn't speak. My mouth just hung open like a baby looking for it's milk, and I could have swore my heart stopped beating. When I found the stength to breathe again, I realized I was being ridiculous. _He _was the one that hurt _me_. Why should it bother me to find him here? If anything the guilt should have been taking over his body as quickly as the words flowed from his mouth that stormy night right after I had moved away. I refused to bow down to that douchebag-flee my arms around like a little girl and embrace him in my arms. So, instead, I did exactly the opposite.

"What the hell are you doing here, Benson?" I snorted, although I already knew the answer. I just wanted to hear him say it, and I couldn't think of anything more rude. I didn't exactly want to be mean to him; I would have never admitted it, but I actually missed him, even after his harsh words were thrown in my face. He deserved my cruelty, though, and I couldn't let him see how badly he had hurt me.

"I, uh, Sam..." was all he said. He had never been good with his words in awkward situations, and I saw that that hadn't changed with age.

"Yes, idiot, that _is _my name." It was kiling me-the words I was saying to him. Each and every time I spoke, I saw his frown drop a little lower. It made him look like a sad, abused puppy in an ASPCA commercial. No, forget I said that. It made him look like a sad, abused _dog _in an ASPCA commercial. He had grown-a lot. At the age of seventeen, I thought he was already as buff as he could get. I was obviously wrong.

He had gotten at least five inches taller, making him tower above me, which I hated. I had to extend my neck to speak to him-I stepped back after I realized how close we were standing to each other-and it was difficult to look into his warm, chocolate brown eyes that I had once loved so, so much. They had stayed the same through six years of growing, that was for sure. I was instantly drawn to them just as I had been as a teenager.

He still dressed like a dork, though. In a polo shirt, khaki pants, and dress shoes, I wanted to point him in the direction of the local comic book store. His hair hadn't changed, either. It was the same color and length as it had been several years ago, and the small quiff was still in place. His expression was a mixture of different emotions ranging from happy to shocked to scared. For a minute, I wondered if I wore the same one.

"Can everyone take their seats, please? It's time to begin." My thoughts were interrupted by a strange voice ringing loudly in my ears. Upon realizing the sound was coming through the speakers on the stage, I nodded to Freddie before heading towards my table. It was going to be a longer week than what I had planned.

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

_This can't be real. _That was the thought that kept running through my mind as I watched Sam walk towards the front of the room. What was she doing there? Why was she acting like that? _Oh, yeah, _I thought. _Because she hates me._

Sam hadn't changed much. It was obvious. Not only in her looks, but her personality, too. She still had the mocking tone of voice that she always liked to use against me. The hatred was there, too, even though it used to be fake-she only tried to make me angry to make herself feel dominant-but today, the hatred actually seemed real. And I could understand why. I hadn't meant to hurt her that night, but after the words had been poured from my mouth, I regretted saying them.

I slid past the bunches of crazy people trying to find their table, thanking God that I had planned ahead. Walking to the front of the room where my students were anxiously waiting for me, I noticed a certain blonde-headed demon taking a seat at the table next to mine. I groaned and stopped dead on my feet, hoping it was all a bad nightmare that I would wake up from shortly. Don't get me wrong, I was happy to see Sam, but this was not the way I imagined our first reunion.

I approached my table and introduced myself to the four cheerful business students sitting in front of me. There were three girls-all much too plain for my liking, sort of like Carly-and only one boy, who slightly reminded me of Napoleon Dynamite. Upon taking my seat, I looked out the corner of my eye to glance at Sam, who had obviously not yet noticed me. Finally, after her instructor had finished talking, the devil turned her head in my direction, meeting my cautious gaze. She let out a huff of air before returning her mad eyes to her teacher, so I rolled mine and continued on with the lesson.

Throughout the day, we exchanged many nervous glances, neither of us wanting to get caught by the other. Each time our eyes met, my heart stopped beating momentarily, and I found myself searching for oxygen. I could tell she felt extremely awkward, too, which I found somewhat comforting. Had she looked at ease by my presence, I would have felt like an even bigger fool. That's why when I grabbed her arm at the end of day, I received the exact reaction I was waiting for.

"God, Benson. What the hell is your problem?" She screamed at me while turning my direction, and for a minute I could see the Sam that I let go of many years ago. I _had _to explain everything to her, even if she hated me.

"Sam, I need you to listen t-"

"Let go of my arm," she demanded, eyeing where my fingernails were digging into her warm flesh. I hadn't realized I was so nervous as to grab her that hard.

"Please, Sa-" I began again.

"Let go of my arm, you filthy asshole." That time, I did as she said, though I was sure she was going to run away. Surprisingly, she only slumped further into the ground, giving me the will to go on talking.

"Why are you acting this way?" I asked, dumbfounded by her coldness.

She snickered and rolled her eyes before replying. "Why am _I _acting this way? Why are _you_ acting this way, Benson? Violently grabbing girls when all they're trying to do is innocently leave a room? Yeah, _I'm_ the one that has explaining to do."

"I tried to be nice to you, Sam, but you wouldn't give me a chance! You insulted me then ran off!"

"Actually, I'm pretty sure I only walked away from you because our whole purpose of being here was about to start. But if that's the way you wanna see things then so be it. I'm not the loser in this situation."

"That's exactly what I mean! Here I am trying to have a laid-back conversation with you, and you won't even relax. You just keep up with the bitterness!"

"Fine. You wanna have a conversation? Go right ahead." She motioned for me to continue and flipped her long golden hair, apparently trying to stand her ground.

"Okay, then," I cautiously replied. "I think I know why you're being this way." She raised her eyebrow while her eyes glazed over. "I think it's because of what I did to you a few years ago, right after you moved."

"Oh, my God," she gasped.

"What?" Of all the reactions I had thought she might say, that certainly wasn't one of them.

"See, this is exactly why I never wanted to talk to you!" she screamed, and I was thankful we were the only two people left in the room. "Of course this is the first thing you'd talk to me about! We haven't talked in _years_, Freddie. You couldn't have asked me how my life was, or why I was even at this freaking meeting? You want to talk about the mistake _you _made? God, Freddie, you only ever think of yourself."

She twirled around and stomped through the door, but not before I saw a small tear trickle down the side of her face.

* * *

**General POV**

Freddie absentmindedly started to rearrange the items on the table, preparing for the next day. He couldn't believe what had just happened, but at the same time, he kind of expected it. Sam had always been hateful, but never to those extremes. What he couldn't get over more than anything, though, was how true Sam's words sounded. He soon realized that she was right; he had never once thought about how she was doing. He only cared about healing his wounds of regret that kept getting bigger and bigger with each passing minute.

No, he hadn't meant to hurt Sam, but he did. Soon after, he was extremely sorry. That was the one and _only _thing he cared about-telling Sam how much he regretted causing her pain. He hadn't cared about her new life in New York City. He didn't even want to apologize for her benefit. It was for his all along, just so he could close the wounds and move on with his life. He dropped to his knees on the cold, hard ground and began to sob uncontrollably, wishing to have just one more chance to get it right.

Some moments later, he picked himself back up by grabbing hold of what could only be table eleven. Placing his swollen eyes on the round surface, he noticed an old, cracked PearPhone from three years ago that had since been recalled for not turning off when the button had been held in. He wondered what it was doing there; there was no way it was being used for the seminar. Suddenly, he realized it must have belonged to a student who was stationed at the table, and he or she had just forgotten it.

Without Freddie even touching it, the phone was brought to life as it unlocked itself. The screen showing shocked him, and he instantly knew who the owner of the phone was. The wallpaper was of the Canadian flag-the Canadian flag made out of Canadian bacon. Freddie slipped the phone into his pocket, not bothering to see if anyone was watching him. Before walking out the door, he made sure to let the owner know her phone was in great hands-not the usual way, of course.

* * *

About an hour after the meeting was over, Sam was heading to the nearest McDonald's, only to realize she had left her phone behind. Cursing herself, she turned around in an empty parking lot and drove back to the forbidden hotel. She almost didn't go-her phone was a piece of junk anyway-but something in her gut was telling her she better check out the situation.

She hoped Freddie wasn't there. Scratch that. She _really _hoped Freddie wasn't there. She couldn't believe what had happened, and she didn't know why. She was the one that caused the arguement. If she hadn't opened her big mouth in the first place, Freddie would have said what he needed to say, and life would have went on.

_Perhaps he was going to apologize, _Sam thought to herself. No, he meant what he said to her. Why would he apologize for something he meant? Obviously, he hadn't regretted his words, or he would have shown much more concern for her, right? Sam didn't know what to think, and for the second time that day, she let the tears fall from her eyes as she drove down the street.

When she finally arrived at her destination, Sam pulled her sunglasses over her eyes, thinking they made her look less recognizable-just in case Freddie _was _there. She walked over to the meeting room slowly, making sure no one was inside before running to table eleven. Expecting to find her phone waiting in the same place she left it, she gasped when she saw that it wasn't there. In it's place was a piece of college-ruled notebook paper with messy handwriting inside the lines. She eyed it cautiously and picked it up, noticing it was addressed to her.

_ Sam,_

_ I would like to apologize about earlier today in person, if you don't mind. Meet me at the coffee shop beside the hotel at seven tonight. You don't have to come, of course, but you have to get your phone somehow. ;)_

_ -Freddie _

Sam screamed as loud as she could, not caring if anyone heard her. She tore the note into a million little pieces and dropped them on the floor before leaving, hoping to wake up from the nightmare as soon as possible.

* * *

**A/N: So, is Sam going to meet Freddie? Find out in the next chapter! And let me know who you're siding with in the reviews! Is Freddie the main cause of the trouble, or Sam? Also, for those of you wondering, yes, you _will _find out what Freddie said to Sam to make her upset. You will also discover why Sam was taken from her mom. That's gonna have to wait for later, though! Alright, enough with this long A/N. Review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **This chapter is _slightly _smaller than the others, so I apologize. Or unless you hate long chapters, then continue to cheer. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! Each one brings a smile to my face. :) Enjoy chapter four!

**Disclaimer: **Seriously, if I owned iCarly, why would I be here?

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

It was 7:05. No Sam.

I was beginning to worry, and I didn't know why. It had only been five minutes, and the possibilities to where she could have been were endless. She could have taken the stairs rather than the elevator. She could have had trouble locking her door. There was absolutely no need to worry.

It was 7:30. No Sam.

I was still worrying, and I didn't know why. It had only been thirty minutes, and the possibilites to where she could have been were endless. She could have gotten stuck in traffic. She could have forgotten something and had to turn around to get it. There was absolutely no need to worry.

It was 8:00. No Sam.

I wasn't worrying anymore, and I knew why. It had been an hour, and the possibilities to where she could have been were dead. She decided not to come. She decided to abandon me just like she did many years ago. There was _absolutely _no need to worry.

I slowly got up from the table in the very back of the coffee shop, dropping my empty cup in the trash can. I was beyond disappointed, but why was I expecting anything else? I knew Sam didn't want anything to do with me, so why was I so shocked when she didn't show up? I guess it's because-for some very odd and stupid reason-I still had some sort of hope that I would get my girl back.

_My girl. _It was so dumb to think that. She was no longer mine. Besides, I had a different girl back in Seattle. A girl that I was stuck with for the rest of my life. I regretted thinking that instantly. I loved Kyndall, and I wouldn't _mind _spending the rest of my life with her. The problem was, what I _really _wanted was to spend the rest of my life with Sam. My Sam. I was so stupid to think she would show up.

Making my way across the restaurant, I saw all sorts of young, happy couples and wished I could experience the same thing. Kyndall never wanted to go on public dates. She preferred staying at her home where she could yell at me without being stared at. When we did go out around people, she was always miserable and rolling her eyes at everyone-including me.

I walked into the bathroom, thinking I better go here in case I got stuck in traffic on my way to the grocery store. It was going to be a rough night, so I needed comfort food. I realized that was a habit I picked up from Sam, eating to block out emotions. Although I found it silly when she first told me her theory, it was actually very true. My whole kitchen back home was filled with nothing but snack cakes saved for bad, stressful days. The only form of junk food that I didn't own was Fat Cakes. I never ate Fat Cakes.

After washing my hands thoroughly-I did learn a few things from my mother-I moped back into the coffee shop, finding nothing but the happy couples again. They made me sick, causing me to walk faster to the door.

"Where are you going?" I heard a voice coming from behind me. Not just any voice, either, but _her _voice. I couldn't believe it. She _did _show up-only seventy minutes late.

"Sam?" I asked while turning to face her. She had changed clothes, but even in a blue v-neck t-shirt and black sweatpants, she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

"Why do you keep doing that?" she asked.

"Doing what?" I replied, taken aback by her choice of question.

"Why do you keep gasping my name every time you see me? It's weird."

I laughed and led her to my previous table. As soon as we were seated, the ditzy waitress who had taken my order an hour ago came back, smiling at me before glaring at Sam. "Back again, I see. I thought you had left," she said to me, though I was only paying attention to the blonde sitting opposite of me.

"Uh, yeah," I replied. "Just get me what I had earlier, but make it a large this time."

"And for you?" The overly-bubbly girl turned to Sam, who seemed distracted by something very far off.

"Oh!" Sam perked up. "Uhm, do you have any smoothies?"

"There's a menu right in front of you," the waitress snapped back. I was afraid of what Sam was going to say next, so I braced myself for any fight that might have been brewing.

"Right. Er, sorry." My mouth dropped open. Sam had just said sorry to someone other than Carly. My mind was officially blown. "I'll have an extra large strawberry banana smoothie, please."

"I'll be right back with your order." The waitress gave me a big, cheeky grin before leaving. She hadn't acted that way when Sam wasn't with me.

"I see your manners have improved," I said to Sam.

"Why do you say that?" she responded.

"You just said sorry and please in the same breath."

"Oh. It's just that I know how hard it is for these workers, especially at the end of the day."

"How do you know?"

"It's the whole reason why I'm here. I own a restaurant in Manhattan. It's quite small, but it gets a lot of business. I know how much crap people give you when you're a waitress. People can be so inconsiderate, even over tiny things."

"Huh," was all I said.

"Why so surprised?"

"Actually, I'm not surprised. I was kind of expecting it. I always knew you'd go into the food industry."

For the first time since we reunited, Sam cracked a smile, and I couldn't help but return the gesture. "Besides," she said. "She obviously has a crush on you."

"Why do you think that?"

"She keeps looking at you from the kitchen. And she wouldn't stop smiling at you. Well, when she was talking to me she did."

"I highly doubt she has a crush on me. She's probably just being friendly."

"I'm a girl, Freddie. I know how to flirt, and apparently she does, too."

"I don't think you're right. She wasn't acting this way when it was just me here."

"Exactly. When women want what they can't have, they'll always try their best to make the other person furious. In this case, that person being me."

"Why you? You haven't done anything."

"God, Freddie, sometimes you are so stupid!" She yelled at me before continuing. "Think about it. You're sitting here in a coffee shop with a girl who is obviously the same age as you. You're smiling like a schoolboy at said girl, and the two of you are having a very intense conversation. Plus, with each word the girl says, you keep leaning closer and closer to her. Do the math."

I hadn't realized I was getting closer to Sam until she said the words out loud. I leaned back in my seat before answering. "So you're saying she is flirting with me now because she thinks we're together? And she is trying to make you mad by flirting with your love interest? All because she wants me but can't have me?"

"Took you long enough," Sam replied, rolling her eyes. It reminded me of the Sam I used to know. "Though I really can't figure out why she'd want to make _me _jealous. There's no competition. Even if we _were_ together, she could probably get you very easily."

"Wait," I responded, extremely confused. "You think there is no competition between you and _her_? Sam, she's ugly." It was true. She was very ugly, especially compared to Sam.

"It's not like anyone would want to keep me if they had the choice between me and anyone else on earth." Sam slumped her shoulders, looking very sad. Her statement answered one of my many questions: did she have a boyfriend? Apparently not, considering she looked like she had just gone through a bad breakup.

"Sam, don't say that about yourself. You're beau-"

"Here you go!" I hadn't even seen the waitress approaching as I tried to comfort Sam. She set our drinks in front of us before turning to face me yet again. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No, thanks. We're good." I answered, trying to follow Sam's example of being nice.

"Just holler if you need anything," she said before leaving.

For the next half-hour, Sam and I discussed everything from her new parents to how her rental car broke down in the middle of rush hour traffic. We laughed like idiots, causing the few people left in the shop to become angry. One by one, they walked out the front door, never to be seen again.

"I'm sorry, guys, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. We're closing up early tonight since you're the only two customers left." It was the manager who came to our table this time, and I was thankful it wasn't the ugly waitress.

"Sure thing." Sam replied, and we stood up at the same time, tossing our cups in the trash can. It wasn't until after we were outside that I realized I didn't want Sam to go.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," I said, hoping she didn't hear the sadness in my voice.

"Yeah, you will," she replied, "but I think you're forgetting why I came here in the first place."

It took me a while to figure out what she was talking about, but when I suddenly felt the weight in my pocket, it all came to me. "Oh, of course!" I said. "Your phone!" We both busted out laughing as I reached into my pocket and handed over her phone.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then," she said when she got done giggling. She turned away from me and started walking down the sidewalk. I couldn't let her go. I wouldn't.

"Sam, wait!" I yelled.

"Yeah?" She stopped walking and faced me again, confused at why I had called out to her.

"I'm heading to the grocery store. Wanna come with?"

"Sure," she replied. "Mama could use some Fat Cakes."

* * *

**A/N: **Dumb waitress. :P What will happen on Sam and Freddie's grocery store run? Read on, Seddiers! Review, review, review! :D And in those reviews, let me know if you want me to start naming the chapters. I don't really pay attention to chapter names when reading a story, but if you guys prefer it, I'd be happy to do it! :)


End file.
